Heat of the Moment
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: The Ducks win the Stanley Cup, but it's not the Ducks you think. Warning- it's slash but really kinda fluffy, like they're on cloud 9. W/e. Bye!


It was the heat of the moment, the last five seconds of the Stanley Cup game. Adam Banks zoomed down the middle on a break away. It was just he and the goalie. He felt like it was a flash back to when his old Duck team were at the Junior Olympics. Skating down the rink with no fear at all present on his face.  
  
3.  
  
He faked to the left.  
  
2.  
  
He faked to the right. Instead of once more going to the left and shooting, he stopped short, and out of nowhere Charlie Conway came up behind him and with one second left, shot it down the ice.  
  
The arena was quiet, in fact so quiet that you would be able to hear if a crack was made in the ice.  
  
0.  
  
The buzzer went off, sounding the end of the third period, and the game. The Anaheim Mighty Ducks Win!  
  
Adam and Charlie skated into a hug, soon joined by the rest of the Ducks. This was the moment they'd both been waiting for, the Stanley Cup. They got in line to shake the other team's hands.  
  
They went through the line quickly, Charlie being at the end, behind Adam. The two stopped every so often to speak to the people they knew from the teams they were once on. Julie "The Cat" Gaffney was on the opposing team. Adam apologized for faking her out, but Julie didn't care. It was a Stanley Cup Win, even if it was against a teammate. The Minnesota Wild team was a difficult one to beat, but they managed to in the sixth game. Julie still would win the Conn Smythe (sp?).  
  
"Congrates, Charlie, I knew you guys would win." Julie said hugging Charlie.  
  
"Thanks, Cat Lady." He said hugging her back.  
  
She was last in line, and soon Charlie joined the rest of the Ducks to await the cup. He stood next to Adam and whispered to him. "This is what we we've been waiting for." Adam turned and smiled at Charlie.  
  
"I've had a hard time waiting to do this." Adam said and leaned into Charlie. He kissed him and the fans all cheered, the Ducks looked at their teammates. They smiled and awed at them, all wishing they had their significant other on the ice with them. The other team looked on with tears in their eyes.  
  
Charlie and Adam had been an openly gay couple since the beginning of that play off season, but no one had ever seen them acting like a couple, no one except the rest of the Ducks, and they had never kissed in front of them. They split, but stayed close, staring into each other's eyes. No one realized who put the microphone in front of their mouths at that time, until they heard the voices ring through the speakers, but some one did and with one perfect timing, too. "I love you, Charlie Conway." Adam spoke loudly.  
  
"And I love you, Adam Banks." Charlie spoke softly. The fans all cheered but they didn't notice why. They were smiling at each other when their captain, Paul Kariya, passed the Stanley Cup into Charlie's hands.  
  
"You can bring the Cup where you want to first, since we all know you'll be together when you have it." He spoke.  
  
"Thanks, Paul." Adam shook his friend's hand while his boyfriend did a victory lap around the rink.  
  
"Adam!" Charlie shouted, skating back to Adam without the Cup in his hands, he had passed it to Gigure. Charlie skated into his boyfriend's arms, sending them both to the floor with his force. He leaned down and kissed everywhere on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"Conway, save it for later. It's Banks's turn." Oates said and Charlie got off of Adam allowing him to take his lap.  
  
Adam skated around the rink, a smile not leaving his face. It was amazing what a simple piece of metal could make you feel. He was floating. And with Charlie in his life, he truly was.  
  
*************  
  
"I still can't believe we won this thing. That last goal, Charlie." Adam faded out. He'd just arrived home from grocery shopping, with nothing. He dropped his keys on the near by table and went to the refrigerator for food.  
  
"It was like we were speaking to each other." Charlie finished walking to his boyfriend and placing his arms around his waist. Adam straightened his back at the touch, relishing in being in the arms of his lover.  
  
Adam turned to face Charlie. "But we weren't."  
  
"I guess we're just that connected." Charlie said. "Is Russ and Ken really coming today?"  
  
"Yes, now, go get ready, we have to meet them soon." Adam said.  
  
"Is anyone else coming?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Adam said convincingly. Charlie walked away and up the stairs to the bedroom they shared.  
  
"Sweetie, where are we meeting them?" He shouted down to the kitchen, undressing to get into the shower (yum!).  
  
"Ken said a restaurant about fifteen minutes out of Anaheim." Adam walked into the bedroom with a sandwich in his mouth. "Yummy!" He said.  
  
"Thank you!" Charlie spoke.  
  
"I was talking about the sandwich. Didn't you take a shower last night?" Adam asked sitting down on their bed.  
  
"Yeah, but after the fun we had last night I figured it'd be best if I took another." Adam nodded in agreement waving his free hand in front of his face as if to say 'smelly!'  
  
"Screw you." Charlie said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"You did last night." Adam hollered, laughing. When he finished the sandwich he walked to his closet, rubbing the remains of the peanut butter on his shirt. He opened the doors, automatically spotting an outfit for Charlie, and an almost identical one for himself. "These'll do." He said taking them out of the closet and laying them on the bed. He stripped to his boxers when Charlie came back in (YUMMY!).  
  
"Excited are we?" He dried himself off.  
  
"Looks like you're the one, honey." Adam teased.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie defended taking out a pair of boxers and dressing in the clothes Adam picked out for him (Damn!).  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it." Adam said supporting his case. They dressed and soon after left, but not before Adam made sure to pack the Cup into his SUV. About a half hour later they arrived at the restaurant, Adam carrying the Cup. "Lots of cars here, maybe there's a party we can crash."  
  
"Why'd you bring that?" Charlie asked opening the door.  
  
"Because the Ducks wanted to see."  
  
"What do you.mean?" Charlie whispered. He looked around the room. Gathered together were the Ducks, all of them. New verse Old rivalries were nowhere in sight, they were all getting along. Charlie and Adam's Peewee Ducks, the U.S.A. Ducks, and the Anaheim Ducks.  
  
"Surprise!" They all shouted. Adam turned and placed the trophy on a near by table to be able to see his boyfriend's shocked face.  
  
"Hey, Charlie!"  
  
"Jesse." Charlie hugged one of his best friends. "You all planned this with Adam, huh?" Charlie accused.  
  
"Caught us." Connie said walking up to the two.  
  
"Connie." Charlie hugged her. He went through his rounds of saying hello to everyone and hugging his old teammates who he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Charlie, come on, we're going across the street." Rob spoke.  
  
"What for?" Charlie asked.  
  
"You'll see, and don't worry, someone's watching the Cup." Adam spoke taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and squeezing it. Across the street was an ice skating rink, with all their skates there. "Okay, I stole your skates this morning and put them in here for you to be able to use." Adam said.  
  
"I knew you weren't shopping!" Charlie pointed his finger.  
  
"Guilty, but it's for a good reason."  
  
"What's the good reason?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Because Rancher Dwayne's going to round up some stray cattle there." Charlie turned around at the voice.  
  
"Bombay." He hugged his old coach (to much hugging.).  
  
"Saw you win the Stanley Cup, I'm proud of you, Charlie." He said. "Now, go skate with your boyfriend." He pointed to Adam.  
  
"Alright, coach."  
  
*************  
  
By the end of the cattle drive Dwayne had caught every one of them on his first try. Bombay had even skated with them, of course having seen Dwayne rope Bombay made them all fall into a fit of laughter. They had gone back to the restaurant to eat, all marveling at the Stanley Cup, no one dared to touch it besides the Anaheim Mighty Ducks because of the myth. The myth being that if you have not won it and you touch it, you never will.  
  
"Don't forget about what tomorrow is." Charlie whispered in Adam's ear as they slow danced together.  
  
"Do you think I could forget? It's been seven years since you first kissed me." Adam whispered back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lovers. "I love it when you're with me. Everything feels right." Adam said.  
  
"Everything is. Come on; let's get out of here for a while. Just us." Charlie said. Adam just leaned in and softly touched his lips to Charlie's. With a growing confidence he let his tongue pass by his lips and circle Charlie's lips. Ever so slowly, he broke through the bond that held them both together, reaching in for Charlie's tongue. Rubbing the top and circling it, they shared possible their best kiss.  
  
All had stopped dancing and talking, making a circle around both boys. They all felt so happy that they were trusted with not being disgusted by them kissing.  
  
"Alright." Adam broke off, coming up for air. He rested his forehead against Charlie's. They turned to walk away when they realized they were surrounded.  
  
"You have no clue how cute the two of you look together." Guy said. Adam and Charlie both blushed, turning to smile sheepishly at each other.  
  
"Anyway, where are you two headed?" Peter asked.  
  
"We were just going to go home. Paul, let me go get the case for the Cup and you have it." Adam said leaving.  
  
Connie reached into the middle and pulled Charlie out and over to where Julie and her were previously sitting. "What are you two going to do at home?" Julie asked.  
  
"That's confidential information." Charlie said.  
  
"Aw, come on, share a little." Connie pried.  
  
"Nope. You know nothing." Charlie laughed.  
  
"They're going to do it!" Julie accused.  
  
Charlie blushed while screaming at the top of his lungs. "Do you understand the word confidential?"  
  
"Charlie! Come on." Adam said from the doorway.  
  
"Good luck." Both girls said together.  
  
"Fuck you." Charlie said turning and walking back to them.  
  
"Sorry, it seems like your boyfriend's going to handle that part of you." Connie said laughing.  
  
"Whatever." Charlie turned and walked out. He screamed on his way out the door. "Thank you, and good night!"  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A.N. I don't know a hell of a lot about hockey, but what I do know I tried to through in. There will be more. I hope you all liked and I hope to write more soon. Bye!  
  
~*Angel*~ 


End file.
